A True Sacrifice
by TheDarkLightAlchemist
Summary: Having lost everything that meant to him, Naruto threw himself back to one month before his birth. now, he will have to deal with parents he never knew, Another Kyuubi attack and... A chibi Itachi! "Foolish little Boy!" "stop calling me that!" m gonna come back to this and beef it up. its a bit too short for my taste. (Aiming for a threeshot, but become series if enough interest)


"I will not ask again, boy. Tell me who you really are!"

Deep in the bowels of the T&I department, a rather curious interrogation was taking place.

"…As I said before, I will only talk to the Yondaime Hokage. Only a seal master will understand how I got here and who I am."

Inoichi Yamanaka gritted his teeth. He was having a bad day, and it was only getting worse. First off, he slept in late, had to deal with a contingent of missing nins, and now he had this Yondaime look alike who wouldn't stop smirking at him. And he kept refusing to talk!

…It was times like these that he couldn't wait till his daughter was born, so he could finally retire.

"Ibiki, send for Hokage-Sama. I'm getting tired of this little shit." Inoichi growled out to an amused Morino Ibiki.

"Hai, Senpai. Try not to slit his throat while I'm gone." Ibiki said, his lips mirroring the chibi-Yondaime as he exited the room.

XxXxX

As Morino Ibiki pushed open the door to the Hokage's office, he came on a rather curious situation.

"Yondaime-Sama, I have a message from…" Ibiki trailed off at what he saw.

The esteemed Yondaime Hokage had his chair throw back as he stared at a large pile of Paperwork with a crazed look in his eye, while fingers blurred through hand seals.

"Hokage-Sama, no!" Ibiki shouted, tackling the Hokage to the ground. After a brief struggle, with shouts of 'It must be destroyed!' and 'Damn paperwork', Ibiki pushed Minato Namikaze into his chair, where he looked like he was about to break down.

"Morino-Kun, they keep multiplying…they won't stop breeding…" Minato whispered, pulling his legs up and shying away from the desk where a couple stacks of paperwork were messily stacked.

Ibiki promptly sweat dropped as he watched the man who won the Third Shinobi War start to cry comically.

"Hai…Hokage-Sama, Your needed down in T&I. Inoichi-Senpai is questioning a prisoner who is requesting your presence." Ibiki stated, his sweat drop growing in size as he watched his Hokage seem to perk up as he whipped his Hokage robes on and dashed out the door with a cry of 'No more paperwork!'.

Shaking his head, Ibiki followed Minato as he ran towards the T&I department.

XxXxX

As Minato stepped into the interrogation room with a smile, he froze.

In the middle of the room was a plain wooden table with two chairs on opposite sides. Chained to the furthest chair away from the door sat what he could only say, was a Chibi version of him when he was thirteen.

Inoichi walked out of the chamber, grumbling about annoying blondes, and closed the door behind him.

Schooling his features into a cold mask, he entered his 'Kage Mode' and sat in the opposite chair. After about a minute of staring at each other, he finally asked what was on his mind.

"So? Who are you?" Minato asked, his tone betraying nothing.

His Chibi-Clone just let a full blown grin bloom on his face. One that seemed rather familiar…

"Third Shelf down, twenty books to the right, page sixty-eight, seal number four hundred and twenty five."

Minato's eyes widened, before narrowing. Whipping a tag with a silencing seal inscribed on it, he slapped it on the table and activated. He stared at the blonde look alike while the tag glowed for a couple seconds.

After the tag had activated, Minato sighed and closed his eyes as he leant back in his chair.  
"Okay, I understand how you're here. I have an idea of who you are, and I hope it isn't what I think it is." Minato said, staring at the Chibi-Clone carefully. "Now, I want to know why you're here."

The younger blond looked away from the older, his smirk slipping off his face only to be replaced with a frown.

"Before that, can you tell me what the date is?"

Minato's eyes opened and focused on the blond, before sighing.

"It's Third of August, Eighty Three years since the founding of Konahagakure. So? Why are you here?" He said gauging the blond boy's reaction.

The boy sighed and smiled wearily, before he frowned again, pain visible in his eyes.

"Well, it all started on October tenth…"

XxXxX

There was a common rule that every Shinobi followed, be it Suna or Kiri nin.

_Never get in the way of a pregnant kunoichi._

The currently 8 months pregnant Kushina Uzumaki was stomping her way down the corridors of the T&I Department, Rage and feminine fury ablze in her eyes.

'_Damn you, Mina-teme! You said you would give me a foot rub once you finish up in the office, not shut yourself in an interrogation room for six hours!' _Kushina raged in her mind, unconsciously casting adark aura that made the manyinterrogators that were traversing the halls back up against the wall as she passed them.

As she neared the last chamber in the hallway, she could hear what sounded like her husband and a familiar yet not familiar person laughing rather loudly.

Knowing that each cell is sealed so no chakra can be used or sensed inside, she pressed her ear up against the door, and caught a childish voice that seemed aged before its years, ending a sentence.

"…I swear, he must have been a girl! No guy is that pretty!" said the young voice, mirth and mischief colouring his tone.

The laugh that followed the child's sentence was none other than her husbands. She had memorised that sound when she was younger, and never got tired of hearing it after.

In a bout of calmness accompanied by feminine fury, Kushina knocked on the door quietly while cocking her right fist back. As the door to the cell open and her husbands faced appeared, she let her fist fly.

XxXxX

Naruto blinked as he watched Minato fly straight across the room and imbed against the opposite wall.

'_well…you don't see that everyday.' _He thought, still quite shocked. It was only till the fourth's assailant walked into the room that he started to laugh uproariously. He laughed so hard, that the chair he was currently bound to fell down on its side.

As Kushina stomped into the cell with fury in her eyes, she stopped when she heard what seemed to be a young teenager laughing his ass off. Peeking around the door she was greeted with the sight of a replica of her husband, except younger.

And with whisker marks.

A moan distracted her from observing the fallen blonde look alike, to see Minato pull himself out of the wall, covered in wall plaster and looking severely dazed. It was then that the soon to be mother understood the humor in the situation. She then continued on to copy the younger blonde, clutching her distended stomach as she laughed.

Minato grumbled as he pulled himself up unsteadily. Oh, he could stay on Gamabunta's back all day and walk away. But when it comes to a pregnant wife that just so happened to be Kushina, well…

"Mina-Kun, who's this? Is he a relative?" Kushina asked, her eyes wide in curiosity like a child. Said sight made Naruto chuckle slightly. He had heard some stories from Tsunade about her rampant mood swings.

"well, um…" Minato mumbled, looking fervently around the room for a cover story for his yet-to-be-born-son. Before he could say anything, Naruto beat it to him.

"oh, im just his first born child. Nice ta meet cha!" Naruto said, still sideways on the ground.

Kushina stared at the smiling child, no emotion on her face. Minato scurried back against the wall, fearing for the massive beating he would receive. Kushina turned slowly, with a squinted eye smile on her face. For some reason, Minato had conviently forgot that he could have used a shunshin or his signature technique to get away-but, his fear for his life had seemed to block out his logic.

"Mina-teme…I think we need to _talk_…" Kushina said in a deadly tone, smile not leaving her face. Minato closed his eyes and whimpered, as the last thing he heard was the bound blondes laughter.


End file.
